Blazing Spin Attack
Blazing Spin Attack (Fright/Flight Blaze Spin フライトブレイズスピン) is a Fire Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats It is the third and final Attack Move for Fire. *Names: **Japanese Kanji: 灼熱大車輪 (Burning Large Wheel) **Taiwanese: 燃燒風火輪 (Burning Hot Wheel) *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Power boost: 200 (Non-Critical); 300 (Critical) *Technique boost: 50 *Usage Condition: This Move activates when you win at Paper. *Effect: With flames in your mouth, bite your opponent's neck and spin them around before letting go and having them slam into a wall! Availability *Japanese **5th Edition (New; 054-炎; ft. Acrocanthosaurus vs. Suchomimus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (057-炎; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Triceratops) **6th Edition (065-炎; ft. Giganotosaurus vs. Maiasaura) **2007 1st Edition (057-炎; ft. Alioramus vs. Parasaurolophus) **2007 1st Edition+ (057-炎; ft. Alioramus vs. Parasaurolophus) **2007 2nd Edition (076-炎; ft. Gorgosaurus vs. Megaraptor) **2007 3rd Edition (072-炎; ft. Carcharodontosaurus vs. Deltadromeus) **2007 4th Edition (073-炎; ft. Torvosaurus vs. Triceratops) **2007 4th Edition+ (083-炎; ft. Torvosaurus vs. Triceratops) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (055-炎; ft. Daspletosaurus vs. Wuerhosaurus; ft. char. Zander) **Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (003-炎; ft. Super Torvosaurus vs. Cryolophosaurus; ft. char. Gavro) *English **3rd Edition (New; 054-Fire; ft. Acrocanthosaurus vs. Suchomimus) **4th Edition (057-Fire; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Triceratops) **5th Edition (065-Fire; ft. Giganotosaurus vs. Maiasaura) **Series 2 1st Edition (057-Fire; ft. Alioramus vs. Parasaurolophus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (075-Fire; ft. Gorgosaurus vs. Megaraptor) **Series 2 3rd Edition (072-Fire; ft. Carcharodontosaurus vs. Deltadromeus) **Series 2 4th Edition (083-Fire; ft. Torvosaurus vs. Triceratops) *Taiwanese **3rd Edition (New; 057-炎; ft. Tyrannosaurus vs. Triceratops) **4th Edition (065-炎; ft. Giganotosaurus vs. Maiasaura) **Series 2 1st Edition (057-炎; ft. Alioramus vs. Parasaurolophus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (075-炎; ft. Gorgosaurus vs. Megaraptor) **Series 2 3rd Edition (072-炎; ft. Carcharodontosaurus vs. Deltadromeus) **Series 2 4th Edition (083-炎; ft. Torvosaurus vs. Triceratops) Blazing Spin Attack Card 5.png|Blazing Spin Attack arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Limited Edition) Blazing Spin Attack Card 3.png|Blazing Spin Attack arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Blazing Spin Attack Card 4.png|Blazing Spin Attack arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Blazing Spin Attack Card 1a.gif|Blazing Spin Attack arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Blazing Spin Attack Card 2.gif|Blazing Spin Attack arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω) Blazing5th.jpg|Blazing Spin Attack arcade card (English 5th Edition) Blazing Spin Attack Card 6.png|Blazing Spin Attack arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Anime Stats *Owner: Rod (Alpha Gang), Sheer (Space Pirates) *Used By: Rajasaurus *Used to Defeat: None *Debut: Carnival of Chaos (mentioned only), The French Conniption (first used) *Effect: With flames in your mouth, bite your opponent's neck and spin them around before letting go and having them fly off! *Other: Terry almost used it in Carnival of Chaos, but Helga's arrival made Rod and Laura abandon their fight with the D-Team. Sheer's Rajasaurus later used it against Chomp. TCG Stats *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Scissors *Card Code: DKCG-108/160, DKJC-0??/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 1st(+)/S2 1st arcade card *Other: Owing to the known repeats of the Signed Super Moves in later waves, Blazing Spin is expected to have been rereleased with new art in the Jurassic Clash booster, but the card isn't known. *Effect: :+1000; (Only a Scissors Fire Dinosaur can use this Move.) Trivia *Though Terry never actually used it, he did make a similar attack without the fire against Torosaurus in Rhino or Dino?. *In the DS Game and TCG, it is called "Blazing Spin". **Interestingly, Rod also called it this when trying to use it for Terry, though he may simply have stopped halfway through the name when he realized Helga was arriving. *Artwork from one of its arcade cards is also seen on the TCG Move Card Meteor Strike (07 4th(+)), and an altered one is on Boiling Bite (06 5th). *Practically speaking, this is a rather difficult Move to conduct, the Fire Dinosaur needing to have enough bite strength and momentum to keep a grip and keep spinning. Large sauropod opponents, such as Jobaria and Isisaurus, would pose a particular problem. *In the arcade, when viewed in slow motion, the Fire Dinosaur using the Move seems to "lose its grip" on the attacked dinosaur or to not have a grip at all due to the size differences between the dinosaurs and thusly the relative locations of the attacker's jaws and target's neck, as there is only one animation sequence used by any of the dinosaur models, with the victim always spinning at the same height and distance. This mismatch becomes most obvious with large Fire Dinosaurs and small opponents, though the issue is usually hidden from view by the speed of the attack's rotations and the fire particles emitted. **Sometimes, if the Fire Dinosaur is attacking a larger opponent, Ampelosaurus for instance, it would appear that the chest was bitten. Regardless, the animation can be overlooked and forgiven. Gallery Blazing Spin Attack (Rajasaurus) 06.jpg|Rajasaurus using Blazing Spin Attack against Chomp BSA.png|Alioramus performing Blazing Spin Attack Navigation Category:Move Cards Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG Category:Alpha Gang